Annabeth the Sorcerer
by Valcyri
Summary: To be changed. Credit to Rick Riordan for Percy Jackson
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tears were dwelling in Annabeth's eyes, the day she had hoped never would come, had arrived way too soon. She had to say goodbye to her beloved Percy.

The day had started as any other day in the halfblood camp, she had woken up along with the majority of her siblings. As they all had rather similar thoughts and dreams, they usually woke up at the same had taken her usually orange t-shirt on, and taken a shower in the hours bathroom. The only different thing from this day to all others, were that Percy was nowhere to be seen. Since they had officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, they've met almost every morning oh the way to showers. As the two bathrooms were right next to each other, they normal face each other a good morning kiss, and went to showers simultaneously. But this day, the door to the Poseidon cabin had been opened, and Percy wasn't in there. Annabeth, as the casting person she was, expected the worst for her boyfriend. Was he harmed? Was he at the camp? Did Chiron know he wasn't there? A million thoughts went through her head, and it didn't get better during the day.

Neither at breakfast was her anywhere to be seen, and when the training started, he wasn't on his usual schedule. Him and Annabeth had planned their practicing schedules, so that they were together at most times possible. Annabeth really started to get nervous, as neither Dionysus, Chiron or Percy was anywhere in the camp. She wasn't the only one who was confused, as on the training teams that Chiron had, another of the cabin leaders were set to do the lecture. Dionysus often went missing, but never Chiron.

When then, at lunch time, Chiron and Percy arrived, age wad overwhelmed with happiness. He was alright! She didn't expect that there was more to the case than that, but she should've know, that he doesn't just disappear like today without a very good reason.

As Chiron then went to the speakers podium was no surprise.

He started:" As most of you know, I haven't been at the camp this morning and early midday. Many of you have been worried, I hear, and there's a good reason to be. As you all know, two years ago, Percy here" Chiron gestured to Percy, sitting at his own table" along with his best friends, Annabeth and Grover" he gestured to Annabeth, who instantly blushed" managed to save the reign of the gods and defeat the titan Kronos, my father. But the dark forces are stirring once again, and I will take the responsibility of keeping it just as a stir, not allowing it to gain so much power, as I failed to do last time

"I have discussed it all with Mr. Jackson here, and we've decided to go together, as it will be the safest option. A new headmaster of the camp wool arrive, and there should be no permanent changes at the camp."

Annabeth went to Percy cabin after the lunch, and waited for Percy. The news had shocked her, it meant that she had to say goodbye to Percy. She couldn't comprehend the thought, and bust out in tears. That's when Percy entered the cabin. He went to sit next to Annabeth, and put his hand around her. He told her not to be sad, and that it was for the greater good.

But all Annabeth wanted, was for him stay with her. She loved him, and she always had, just from the day that she caressed him the days after the encounter with the minotaur. Nothing Percy said now, could make her feel better. She had to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 1

**This story starts about 5 years after the last book, and Annabeth is 21 years old.**

"Again!" Annabeth almost yelled. The new campers were very impatient, and didn't took enough time to their hands movements.

Annabeth had started to teach the young interested halfbloods in sorcery. After spending several years years of studying fine magic arts with the best magicians in the world, such as the goddess of sorcery herself, Hecate.

After the war against Kronos and Luke, peace has been ruling, and Annabeth have had a lot of time to study her passion for knowledge and sorcery. And after Percy left to proceed his training with Chiron a few years ago, there has been no one left at the camp, that she really adored.

Annabeth had been widely known as one of the first halfbloods to attempt high level sorcery, and succeed. She has currently volunteered as a teacher at the halfblood camp. The first teacher of sorcery at the camp in the last 2000 years. Many of the halfbloods were very interested in learning the advanced magic, but Annabeth had strictly demanded only a few apprentices. At the team were 3 people. 2 boys and 1 girl.

The two boys were Trevor from the Hermes cabin. He was 14 and a new halfblood at the camp. He was still undetermined, but had shown great powers in the trials for the spot as apprentice. The other boy was Michael from the Athena cabin. He was 17 years old and had arrived at the camp a few years ago, and has proven himself very intelligent, and intelligence is a key to becoming a great sorcerer.

The girl was Isabel from the Aphrodite cabin. When she arrived at the camp 8 months ago, she was one of the youngest to survive alone in New York, at an age of 13. Despite being one of the most beautiful girls at the camp, she didn't went into her looks nearly as much as the other Aphrodite children. She had managed to teach herself some ancient magic arts, before arriving at the camp. It was the kind of magic that had been forbidden long ago, and no one knew how to perform it, until she had found a scroll, and taught herself the basics of the forgotten sorcery.

Annabeth, after agreeing to be the teacher of the sorcery course, specifically asked for her.

The course had begun from the very start of sorcery, and didn't mind that the apprentices already knew some magic. The spell that they were practicing today, was a simple fireball. The new headmaster, the Cyclops Tyson, had lend Annabeth some target dummies, and they were getting burned through, literally.

Another major key to being a great sorcerer is focus. Although the apprentices could easily form a fireball, holding it still and launching it perfectly straight at a target required high amounts of focus, and they had not yet mastered it. Annabeth specifically tried to aid Trevor holding still whole managing the fireball. His hands were to shaky, and he wasn't able to keep calm. As Annabeth helped him hold still, she held his hands and felt the energy in him. It felt like the power he had, flower through his veins. She could understand that it was hats for him to contain, as she knew that much power was within him. Yet, despite fearing the outcomes of taking such a powerful being, she didn't told him a thing.


	3. Chapter 2

As the training with Annabeth's 3 apprentices continues, their power increased. Each and every day, they spend multiple hours in the huge purple tent, that they have been given to practice at.

The tent were a gift from Hecate herself, as a way of approving that her domain was taught to the halfbloods at the camp. It's placed next to the amphitheater, and had a great view over the strawberry fields.

Annabeth continues to aid her apprentices as much as possible, as they are learning quick. Isabel in particular is gaining strength at an incredible rate, and is learning the elements of magic faster than the other students. As she progresses faster, she also needs more help from Annabeth, as with a lot of the different tricks to becoming a greater sorcerer.

Annabeth have tried to learn all 3 of them the best possible movements when practicing the 4 different elemental spells.

When practicing wind spells, you have to be light on your feet. With small jumps and dashes when casting your desired spell, can greatly increase the focus and preciseness off the effect.

When using a fire spell, you want to stand fast, be tough and loud. The fire, as Annabeth likes to put it, comes from within, and the more power you put into your movements, the more powerful the spell will be.

When using a earth spell, you'll want to be strong, having both feet on the ground at all times. Excluding when jumping, as jumping very effectively send your earth spells forward, with increased strength.

The most graceful of the 4 is water, as when casting a water spell, you have to be as fluid as possible, so the more small, slow movements you can combine, the more power you'll be able to cast forward with.

Isabel was greatly the superior of the 3 apprentices, but as with all sorcerers, she mastered one of the 4 elements better than the others. So, the she was far further in water sorcery than the two boys, and have made several target dummies suffer a painful drowning, Michael was definitely the best off the 3 at earth sorcery.

Annabeth had, from the start, tried to find the one element for each of her students that for them best, and Michael was the fastest to find his superior element. He had been able to cause smaller earthquakes under his desired position, from very early on in the training. Now, after several weeks, Annabeth had to watch out for flying boulders, as he managed to form enormous balls of rock, and crush the dummies.

Trevor though, hadn't been able to find his element just yet, but Annabeth kept pushing him to find his element. She was almost certain, than his superior element was one, not nearly as simple as the 4 natural elements.

Annabeth has mastered all of the 4 elemental ways, and has proceeded to the more advanced arcane ways of sorcery. It was those, she feared that Trevor would master, or worse...


End file.
